Several publications and patent documents are cited throughout the specification in order to describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains. Each of these citations is incorporated herein by reference as though set forth in full.
There are several methods for the synthesis of nanoparticles of binary compounds like CdS, PbS, CeO2, SiO2, Mo2C, W2C, etc. in both solution phase and vapor phase. Current methods of producing high aspect ratio nanoparticles involves processing at very high temperatures with vapor phase and typically involves high capital costs and maintenance costs for the equipment. Sonochemical methods are generally differentiated because of the unconventional heating method using ultrasound induced cavitation. This results in very high local temperatures leading to unique conditions in the bath as opposed to conventional heating methods. In batch sonochemistry, the process is plagued with lack of adequate control on particle size, long processing times for completion, and generation of unusable waste particles. Accordingly, improved methods for the sonochemical synthesis of nanoparticles are desired.